A ski brake of this type is, for example, described in German OS No. 29 00 527. Both in this known ski brake and in other known ski brakes of a similar design there is a common disadvantage, in that the braking arms and thus the braking mandrels which are provided at the free ends of the braking arms always carry out a swivelling movement within a quadrant when they are swung from the retracted position into the braking position and vice versa. This means that the braking arms in both the retracted position and the braking position are either always positioned in the direction of the tip of the ski, or are always directed in the downhill position, namely in the direction toward the rear end of the ski. The first case is disadvantageous because the forwardly directed braking mandrels present a certain danger of getting caught, even if in the downhill skiing position they are pulled in in a conventional manner above the upper side of the ski. In the case of this type of ski brakes which, in the retracted position, have braking arms which point in the direction of the rear end of the ski, the arms are also positioned in the braking position of the ski brake against the direction of travel, so that the braking effect is not as good as in the case of ski brakes with forwardly pointing braking arms.
The purpose of this invention is to bring help here and to design a brake of the abovementioned type in which the braking arms preferably point in the braking position of the ski brake forwardly (in the direction of travel), but in the retracted position point in the direction of the end of the ski (against the direction of travel).